2008 Truthiness Awards/Voting/News Captions
A Woman In A Room Filled With Flowers Image:WomanFlowers.jpg|"This is what happens when girls fart." --User:Grazon +1 --Sneakers 06:48, 20 January 2009 (UTC) +2 --Lara Seacord 22:13, 30 January 2009 (UTC) People Starving In Haiti Eat Food Made With Mud Image:HaitianMudCookies.jpg|"Much to their relief, McDonald's didn't have to alter their ingredients during the food shortages." --User:Careax *3--Lara Seacord 22:13, 30 January 2009 (UTC) John McCain Wins Primaries In Virginia, Maryland and Washington, D.C. Image:VAMDDCJMcCain02-12-2008.jpg|"Answer: Opposable thumbs. Question: What are two things your predecessor didn't have?" -The Lake Effect Dutch Ship Run Aground In France By High Winds Image:BeachedShip.jpg|"Question is who will surrender first?" --User:Grazon +1 --Prof. McDoc 04:15, 21 January 2009 (UTC) New York City's Annual St. Patrick's Day Parade Image:1k-HourLeprechaun.jpg|"And people wonder why good honest American leprechauns are losing their jobs to cheap impostors from Mexico!" --User:Careax Political Footwear Image:PoliticalSlippers.jpg|"As expected, the fashion industry didn't include bootstraps and can't actually tell the left from the right." --User:Pro-Lick +1 --Antman125 00:32, 28 January 2009 (UTC) The Israeli Knesset Gets To Hear The Greatest President Ever Speak In Person! Image:GWBushKnesset05-15-2008.jpg|"We ask ourselves; Is our children shaloming?" --User:Mr SmokesTooMuch * +2 ``Atenea del Sol 15:57, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Barack Hussein Obama Meets With French President Nicolas Hussein Sarkozy Image:BHObamaNSarkozy07-25-2008.jpg|"No, you're not allowed to do the fist bump. Just shake my hand before you embarrass yourself even more." --User:Dirpants Barack Hussein Obama Enjoys Hawaiian Vacation With His 2 Daughters Image:MObamaBHObamaSObamaHawaii08-12-2008.jpg|"Wait... Barack Obama has not one, but two black babies?! Wait'll Karl Rove hears about this!" --User:GeorgeM Night In Hearst's Castle Offered On eBay Image:HearstCastle.jpg|"A night in Hearst Castle. How fitting for an age of yellow journalism and a terrifying economy." --User:Grazon * +1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:41, 21 January 2009 (UTC) * +3--Marquis de Montcalm 22:03, 30 January 2009 (UTC) O.J. Simpson Found Guilty On All Charges In Las Vegas Image:OJFoundGuilty10-03-2008.jpg|"Who do I have to kill around here to get a retrial?" --User:Sneakers *+2 R Jilly 22:33, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Joe Lieberman Campaigns With The Greatest Maveratrix Ever Image:JLiebermanSPalin10-06-2008.jpg|"Can I call you Joe?" --User:Bi More Wildfires Engulf Southern California, Photo #1 Image:SoCalWildfire10-13-2008.jpg|"I see Cheech and Chong have started filming their next movie." --User:Grazon The Greatest Maveratrix Ever Visits Saturday Night Live Image:AlecBaldwinSPalinLorneMichaels.jpg|"Hi, I'm Alec Baldwin. I don't believe we've had sex yet." --User:Ace-o-aces German Librarians Search For Books Stolen By Nazis Image:DuchessAnnaAmaliaLibrary.jpg|"Sorry about trying to wipe your people from the face of the earth but, uh, hey...got your book back!" --User:Ace-o-aces The Greatest President Ever Attends Meeting At NSA Headquarters Image:GWBushNSA10-24-2008.jpg|"Must... Not... Giggle... Maniacally.... --User:Atenea del Sol *+1 --Atenea del Sol 23:56, 19 January 2009 (UTC) *+1 --TheConfusedMarxist 22:31, 27 January 2009 (UTC) *+1 R Jilly 22:31, 27 January 2009 (UTC) *+1 --Marquis de Montcalm 22:02, 30 January 2009 (UTC) *+1 --Lara Seacord 22:12, 30 January 2009 (UTC) *+1 --Luis Real 22:16, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Joe Biden Visits An Obama Campaign Office In Florida Image:JBidenTitusville10-28-2008.jpg|"For the last time, Senator Biden, please stop saying 'Dyn-o-mite!' I'm not Jimmy 'J.J.' Walker!" --User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer The Second Greatest First Lady Ever Hosts Michelle Obama In The Private Residence Of White House Image:LBushMObama11-10-2008.jpg|"Okay... break's over. Why don't you fix a pot of tea and a make up a tray of those mini cakes that taste so great? The new first lady is coming to visit soon." --User:OHeL The Greatest Maveratrix Ever Address The Republican Governors' Annual Convention Image:SPalinMiami11-13-2008.jpg|"Hey, look at me. Look at me. Remember me? Hey, look at me..." --User:Randroid G20 Leaders Meet In Washington Image:G20SummitAttendees11-15-2008.jpg|"And now it's time for everyones favorite game show Spot the Saudi!" --User:Grazon All Fires In Southern California Are 100% Contained Image:UnburnedMansionSantaBarbara11-14-2008.jpg|"See I told you that building a house completely out of asbestos would be worth it some day" --User:Sneakers The Greatest President Ever Pardons A Turkey Image:GWBushNathanHill11-26-2008.jpg|"The first of many..." --User:Randroid *+3--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:43, 21 January 2009 (UTC) The Greatest President Ever Celebrates Thanksgiving With The Troops From Camp David Image:GWBushCampDavid11-27-2008.jpg|"That phone cord is obviously Photoshopped." --User:GeorgeM The Greatest President Ever Scrutinizes His Portrait Image:GWBushPortrait12-06-2008.jpg|"Bush cant understand why the mirror isn’t working properly…" --User:Mutopis +1 --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 22:59, 18 January 2009 (UTC) --Kroy Wen 20:20, 19 January 2009 (UTC) +3 --Atenea del Sol 15:59, 20 January 2009 (UTC) +1--Avng123 23:09, 24 January 2009 (UTC) +2 --TheConfusedMarxist 22:33, 27 January 2009 (UTC) +2 --Marquis de Montcalm 22:02, 30 January 2009 (UTC) *+2 --Luis Real 22:18, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Ice Storm Hits Northeast Image:RobServeriusNH12-13-2008.jpg|"Well at least I'm employed." --User:Grazon Dam Break Floods Small Tennessee Town Image:Harriman,TennesseeFlood.jpg|"Just when residents had resigned themselves to living in Tennessee, this happens!" --User:Mr SmokesTooMuch Five-foot Water Main Breaks In Maryland Image:WaterMainBreakBethesda12-23-2008.jpg|"FEMA drops the ball again, it took three days before the drivers were rescued..." --User:Mutopis * +2--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:42, 21 January 2009 (UTC)